The Girl
by TheWeirdGirl2006
Summary: Muggleborn Lily Evans has two boys interested In her, The show-off James Potter and the dark arts boy, Severus Snape. Lily Is best friends with Severus, after all they met before Hogwarts. But James really wants the girl and keeps bullying Severus. Who will Lily pick or will she even pick?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl

Muggleborn Lily Evans has two boys interested In her, The show-off James Potter and the dark arts boy, Severus Snape. Lily Is best friends with Severus, after all they met before Hogwarts. But James really wants the girl and keeps bullying Severus. Who will Lily pick or will she even pick?

Chapter one: The Beginning

Lily Evans was trying to rush Into Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry on the stormy day. A storm came out of nowhere. She managed to run Into the Gryffindor common room, She sighed as she felt of her wet red hair. Her friend Prim was there In the girl's bedroom. Lily went Into the room to see her friend. "Hi Prim!" Lily spoke. "Hi Lily.." Prim said in her usual quiet voice. "Have you been crying Prim?" Lily asked as she looked at her friend's eyes. "I'm fine Lily, honestly you worry too much about me." Prim said trying to put up a brave front

"What happened?" Lily asked sitting beside her. "The..the Slytherins… Alecto Carrow… she called me a filthy halfblood and said I'd be on the list to be killed when she joins the dark lord… Then Amycus hit me with his book… I don't understand why they're so mean to me.. I've been nothing but kind to her and Amycus and I'm still bullied." Prim said as the tears began to fall.

"Shhh Prim It's alright. I'll handle them!" Lily said clearly mad. "No Lily you-" Prim tried to stop Lily but she had already ran out of the common room on her way to the Slytherins.

The Slytherins were In a different room at Hogwarts, not the common room or a bedroom but a totally separate one. Lily walked Into the room with her wand out angry. "Ahh so I suppose your filthy halfblood friend snitched?" Taunted Alecto Carrow. "You had no right to do that to Prim! Just because she's not some stuck up pureblood she's trash? No that's not right. So what If she's not some filthy stuck up death eater wannabe pureblood!" Lily shouted with anger filling her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix Black snapped. "You dare.. You _dare _ insult us? Us of all people. The people who rid the world of filthy muggles and mudbloods! I should kill you right here and now!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Enough Bellatrix." Lucius Malfoy spoke coldly. "This mudblood Isn't worth our time." Lucius said while smirking. A boy with black hair and was wearing a Slytherin uniform walked In the room. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked. This boy was but of course, Severus Snape.

"Alecto attacked Prim again." Lily spoke. Severus walked closer to Lily to whisper in her ear, "Meet me at the tower tonight." Lily walked out of the room then.

"Severus, You mustn't have contact with those mudbloods." Rodolphus Lestrange spoke. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I know her kind Is unacceptable!" Severus snapped.

Bellatrix laughed. "What's so funny Bellatrix?" Severus said angrily at the girl. "Your angry because we didn't welcome the filthy mudblood In, Imagine what would happen if you pulled that Infront of the dark lord! He would had killed you right on the spot! Not that your much better than the filthy mudblood but you shouldn't tolerate her kind." Bellatrix spoke bitterly.

"Shut up Bellatrix, You have no idea what your talking about." Severus snapped. "I'm giving you honesty. Go ahead and go after your mudblood, Like I said your kind Isn't much better than hers. Your kind Is just finally being tolerated while us Pure-bloods have been around for centuries." Bellatrix spoke proudly.

"Bella Is right. Pure-Bloods have been around for centuries and we deserve respect." Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's younger sister agreed. Severus gave them both an evil look before walking outside of the room.

"What did you do to Lily? She ran away crying. What did you do?" James Potter asked Severus angerly. "I didn't do anything. The Slytherins picked on her friend and she came and the Carrows and Bellatrix got a little out of hand. Lily Is fine, Potter." Severus said as he walked away.

Later that night Severus and Lily met at the tower. "Hello Severus." Lily said seeing her friend. "Hello Lily." Severus said. "I'm sorry about today. I would never take part In their bullying you. I know I'm not much better letting It happen but It's too late for me to back out." Severus said.

"It's too late to back out? Sev you didn't agree to join the dark lord, Did you? Oh God tell me you didn't.." Lily said with panic In her voice. "I'm sorry Lily.. But I'm still here for you until we leave Hogwarts." Severus said. "We are sixth years. Severus that's not much time. Why did you agree to join the dark lord? Why did you agree to join a evil cause?" Lily asked.

"I'm a Slytherin, Lily. I'm always told I'm evil and worthless. If I can prove them wrong then that takes power from them." Severus replied. "I..I suppose that's just ruined what I had planned." Lily said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked softly.

**A/N: Hello! So I know I'm leaving you all on a slight cliff hanger. Don't worry I will be updating soon! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hurt By A Friend

**A/N: I want to thank you guys so much for your kind reviews, It's truly amazing for me to see so many people liking my fanfic. Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews. I really do appreciate you all!**

"I..It's not Important, Sev." Lily said looking away from Severus. "Lily please, tell me. You can trust me." Severus said. "I have conflicted feelings." Lily said. "What do you mean?" Severus asked. "I mean I have feelings for someone but I don't know how to handle it or even tell the boy. I love him but I doubt he'd want me." Lily sighed.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you. I have to go now, Lily." Severus said as he left the tower. He felt sad, he after all loved Lily Evans. Yes he a boy who plans to join the dark lord loves a mudblood. Severus doesn't think Lily Is a mudblood, He's a Half-Blood so he understands the bullying. He loves that girl but James Potter has showed interest In her and to him, James would probably be the chosen one anyway.

Severus Snape desperately loved that girl and wanted her to be his. He'd never tell her because he couldn't bare to drag her Into the world of the dark lord. Lily didn't deserve It and the dark lord would either kill or have Lily killed.

He didn't enjoy hiding his feelings but he would rather have his heartbroken than her life be taken away.

**Seventh Year**

Prim saw Lily and ran to her. "Hi Lily!" Prim said. "Hi Prim!" Lily replied. "How was your summer?" Prim asked. "It was pretty good. I'm glad to be back." Lily spoke. "I'm going to go catch up with a few of my other friends, I'll see you later, Lily." Prim said as she walked away.

She deeply cared about him but she wouldn't dare admit it. Why would he want a mudblood since he was joining the dark lord. The dark lord would have her killed and Severus couldn't stop him. Defying the dark lord would mean death.

Severus was talking to Andromeda Black, the middle daughter of the Black daughters. Andromeda was different from her sisters, seemed much kinder. Lily knew Andromeda was more kind hearted than Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa wasn't horrible herself but Bellatrix was the worst of the sisters.

Lily walked over to Severus. "Hi Severus." Lily spoke in her usual calm voice. Severus didn't speak. "Severus, My sisters and the other Slytherins aren't around, For Merlin's sake speak to the girl!" Andromeda spoke. "Andromeda we could get In trouble for this.." Severus warned.

"Severus, Don't be a jerk." Andromeda said as she walked away. "Sev, why do you Ignore me? Even last year you still spoke to me even though you were with the Slytherins! What have I done to deserve this?" Lily asked.

"Go away. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Severus said as he walked away from Lily. Lily felt her heart break at that moment. She didn't bother trying to find Severus once they got to Hogwarts. She knew It would be pointless that night.

After Dumbledore's speech, Lily went to the common room. She took a shower and soon the tears began as she got In her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Lily got ready and went outside for a little bit of peace. "Hello Lily." Spoke a voice Lily knew very well. It was Remus Lupin. James Potter's friend. "Hello Remus." Lily spoke. "I..I saw you were crying last night, You probably hate me because I'm James's friend and I understand but please listen. Will you atleast listen to me please?" Remus begged.

"Alright, I'll listen to you Remus." Lily said. "Snape only said that because well after this year he's joining the dark lord with the other Slytherins. He's joining the Death Eaters, That's what the dark lord calls them. He's making himself hate you when He actually loves you. Much like James.. I'm going to tell you a secret, James he might be my best friend but, Follow your heart. Don't pick James if you don't want him." Remus said. Then Remus walked off.

After classes.

Lily was outside sitting as usual when Alecto Carrow approached her. "Filthy Mudblood, I don't see why your allowed to practice magic here with us Pure-Bloods. The people clearly better choice, Not even Snape wants you anymore you stupid mudblood and he was crazy about you. I suppose he found someone worth loving." Alecto taunted.

"You lost your use to a half-blood, Pathetic." Alecto said. Bellatrix Black soon walked outside and saw Alecto. "Why are you wasting time with this Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked. Alecto laughed, "Your right, It Is a waste of time dealing with her." Alecto said. The two Slytherins walked away

Lily sighed, she knew there was one Slytherin who wasn't a complete bully. One who might show Lily kindness Instead of hatred.

Lily walked to the trees, she wasn't In the forbidden forest, just In a small forest area that was still near Hogwarts and was allowed access to the students.

"What are you doing here?" The Slytherin asked.

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you so much for reading my story. Again I just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed my story. You all are truly amazing**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: An unexpected friendship.

"I'm here because I know you won't be a complete jerk to me, Your different from the other Slytherins, Andromeda." Lily said. Andromeda sighed, "Your right, but It's risky for me to talk to you considering the fact I'm one of the Black sisters, It's expected of me to not associate with Muggle-Borns." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda please, nobody has to know. You're the only member of the Slytherin trio that doesn't call me a Mudblood." Lily said. "Alright.." Andromeda said finally giving In.

"Why has Severus decided now to act as If he hates me?" Lily asked. "Because next year we won't be at Hogwarts. He's joining the dark lord, A dark lord who believes that Pure-Bloods deserve to have full control, Half-Bloods are just now starting to get acceptance. Muggle-Borns don't exactly have the luxury. While I personally believe Muggle-Borns deserve the same treatment as Pure and Half-bloods that's not how the world works." Andromeda said.

"Your right, It's not right how the world works though." Lily said. "The dark lord would never accept me a filthy mud-blood. It's just.. Severus and I have been close since before Hogwarts. He's my best friend." Lily said. "I'm sure your 'just' friends." Andromeda said.

"We are just friends, Andromeda." Lily said. "For now you are. I can see how Severus looked at you and how he still does. He doesn't truly hate you. He wants to protect you and If cutting off contact with you protects you then that's what he'll do." Andromeda said.

"He really does care about me doesn't he?" Lily asked. "Of course he does. Isn't It obvious that he-" Before Andromeda could finish Narcissa Black, Andromeda's little sister was walking towards them.

Andromeda whispered, "Anything I say or do I don't mean It." Lily nodded.

"Andy what are you doing with a Mud-blood?" Narcissa asked. "She found me. I was trying to tell her to leave me alone." Andromeda said. "Take the hint, I'll only say this once politely. Go away that's as nicely as I'll put It." Narcissa said to Lily. Lily walked away.

Lily wondered what Andromeda was going to say.

As Lily walked back Into the common room she saw James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Hey Evans!" James said to Lily. "Leave me alone Potter." Lily said. "Aw come on, Give me a chance to prove myself!" James said. "No means No, Potter. Take the hint!" Lily said as she walked Into her room.

Lily sat at her desk. Thinking to herself, 'Was Andromeda going to say that Severus loves me? No that's completely rubbish, Impossible… right?'

Lily knew deep down she had some feelings for Severus besides just friendship. Severus was always kind to her, He always cared about her, he always protected her. Lily knew how she felt and she knew she couldn't keep It hidden any longer. She wasn't going to hide her feelings for Severus anymore, even If he didn't return them she had to tell him.

Lily went to the tower that Severus had took Lily to on her first night of Hogwarts.

"I knew I could find you here." Lily said to Severus. "Lily, what are you doing here?" Severus asked. "I need to talk to you, I don't care If you don't want to talk to me, just listen to me." Lily said.

Severus sighed, "Okay go ahead."

"I know your only doing this to protect me. You actually care about me and you don't hate me despite how your acting towards me. I don't care about you joining the dark lord. I love you Severus Snape." Lily said.

"Lily I.."

**A/N: Hello all! I know I'm kind of leaving you on a cliffhanger sorta. I wanted to write and update…again So here's a short update. I will update soon again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving your kind reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Love

"Lily, I love you too. I can't deny It anymore." Severus said. "Sev, I love you so much that It actually kind of hurts. I don't care that your Into dark arts. I can accept It." Lily said. "I'll find a way to escape the dark arts. It's going to be risky but your worth It." Severus said.

Severus moved closer to Lily, He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He slowly and softly kissed her, Lily returned the kiss and soon It became more of a passionate kiss.

"HOW DARE YOU!" James Potter screamed out. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH LILY EVANS!" James screamed at Severus. Severus moved Lily behind him to protect her. "Potter don't be stupid although that must be hard for you to do." Severus said. Severus pulled his wand out as he saw James had his.

"You don't deserve Lily. All you care about is your stupid dark arts. Lily would be safer with me! She would actually be loved with me unlike with _you_." James said. "I don't care about that, Potter. I love Severus not _you_. Your so full of yourself! Take the hint, I don't want to be with you!" Lily said.

"You cursed her didn't you?" James asked. "He did not curse me! Your not the better choice for me. I don't want you. I only love Severus and I could never love you, You arrogant Idiot! If you would pull your head out of your arse for once you could see that!" Lily snapped.

James was surprised at this he obviously thought he was the better choice. "So you would rather be with someone who wants to join a cause that will get rid of Mudblo- Muggle-Borns like you?" James asked. "You were going to call me a Mudblood, Sev would never call me a mudblood!" Lily said clearly getting angry. "Potter I will only say this calmly once, Leave Lily and I alone. If you actually love her then let her be happy." Severus said. "She would be happy with me, not you!" James said.

James grabbed his wand a duel broke out. Severus pushed Lily to the side to keep her from getting hit by a curse or a jinx.

Severus was winning so far. "JAMES STOP! STOP BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Remus Lupin shouted as he ran In the tower. Sirius and Peter soon followed Remus. "Mate that's enough!" Sirius said to James. James wasn't slowing down. "Expelliarmus!" Remus cried out, causing James to lose his wand. "Why did you do that for? You shouldn't had came here!" James said.

"Don't be a fool James, You've lost the girl. Come on!" Remus said as he and Sirius grabbed James. "I'm sorry this happened." Remus said to Severus and Lily. James's friends dragged him away.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lily. "Yes love, I'm alright. Are you? That idiot didn't hit you with anything did he?" Severus asked concerned. "No, I'm alright." Lily said.

"I'll find a way for us to still be together. If I don't join you could be killed, I know some of them would love to have that happen. I promise I'm still going to be around. I just have to find a way to do this were your safe. I could care less If I'm tortured or killed, But nobody can touch you. _Nobody_." Severus said.

"Severus didn't I tell you that you shouldn't associate with her type anymore?" Spoke a cold voice. The cold voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "Malfoy surely you know you don't make my decisions." Severus said.

"Of course I don't, but this girl will get In your way. She Is a mud-" Before Lucius could finish Severus shot a stinging jinx at him. "Don' .Her. .Blood!" Severus snapped. "Very well then. The girl doesn't belong In our world. You know this. If she dies at the hands of one of the Death Eaters or the dark lord then her blood will be on your hands." Lucius said as he left.

"Don't listen to what they say Lily. They're arrogant Pure-Bloods who think they deserve to rule the world. They aren't better than us." Severus said. "I know, Perhaps that's why James Is so arrogant? Since he Is a Pure-Blood." Lily said. Severus laughed. "James Is arrogant because he thinks he's better than me and wants you. He would be considered a blood traitor by the stuck up Pure-Bloods. Since he associates with Sirius Black and others." Severus said.

"We should probably head back Into Hogwarts, before we get In trouble." Lily said. "Your right. We'll walk together." Severus said as he took Lily's hand In his.

Everyone was In their house common rooms or bedrooms. Since It was getting darker outside.

Severus walked Lily to the Gryffindor entrance. "I suppose this Is where we say goodnight." Severus said. "I suppose so." Lily said.

Severus moved closer to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He soon leaned In to kiss her. Lily returned the kiss of course. She loved him and he loved her but It wasn't going to be that simple. But they had something nobody could ever take from them, _Their love for each other._ "I love you." Severus said. "I love you too." Severus then went on his way to the Slytherin dormitory and Lily entered the Gryffindor dormitory.

**A/N: Hello all! I wanted to say Thank You so much for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated In a while. I have been kind of busy lately and I haven't had much Inspiration to write. This chapter might not be as long as my chapters usually are, But I wanted to get a chapter out for you all. I'll try to get on a schedule and just remember that until I say so, 'The Girl' Is NOT complete. I will also be publishing a Hunger Games fan-fic soon! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you reading.**

As the weeks went by Severus and Lily began sneaking around to spend time together. As long as the Slytherins and James Potter wasn't around, anywhere was a perfect place for them.

Lily was still getting bullied by the Slytherins, Mainly by Bellatrix Black and Alecto Carrow. Lucius Malfoy would say a few cross words but he mainly was with Narcissa Black.

One night Severus Invited Lily to a hidden tower. Nobody would bother them there. They could be alone there.

Lily was getting ready In her room. She dressed In a short sleeved red shirt, black pants, a white sweater as It was a cold fall night and black flats. She brushed out her long red hair and left It down.

Her friend, Prim walked In. "Where are you going?" Prim asked her. Lily hadn't told Prim yet about her and Severus. Not because she was ashamed of the fact she loved Severus but because she feared Prim would turn on her for being with one of the Slytherins who planned to join the dark lord.

Lily sighed, "I'm going out.. For a little walk.." "Oh.." Prim said as she walked out.

Lily of course kept her wand In her pocket, Just In case. She walked to the tower and saw Severus there.

"Hello, Love." Severus said walking to Lily. "Hi Sev." Lily said while blushing. Despite the fact that Severus had called her sweet names like that, She still couldn't help but blush.

Lily and Severus sat close together. The wind started to pick up but they remained close to keep each other warm.

Severus softly kissed Lily on the lips, she of course returned the kiss.

Severus stood up. "Is there something wrong?" Lily asked. "No.. I want to ask you something.." Severus said as he reached In his pocket.

"Lily, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. I know I've screwed up many times. I know I'm not the best choice for you. But, I love you and I don't want to be without you. I'm not saying we have to rush It but, Will you marry me?" Severus said on one knee.

Lily couldn't help but smile. She loved Severus, she wanted Severus. For her there would not be another. "Yes, Yes I'll marry you Sev!" Lily said. Severus slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her tightly (Not to the point were she couldn't breathe though)

He kissed her. They were going to get married despite the odds.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, again I'm sorry for not updating as quick as usual. I've had a lot going on in my personal life. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello all, I know an update has been expected…..But I'm currently dealing with some things In my personal life.

_The Girl_ Is not being abandoned, I'm just struggling to get Ideas for It. Yes I have been updating and writing another story, _Vampire Pure-Bloods _. I know It's slightly unfair to publish another story without updating one I'm currently working on.

I will **try **to update _The Girl_ sometime this week. I'm sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 6

The Girl: Chapter Six

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this book in a long while. I've had a lot going on and honestly I've not felt like writing since I wasn't at my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Lily and Severus were almost out of Hogwarts. They knew things wouldn't be easy but they were going to be _together _and that's what mattered.

James still tried to get Lily to be with him, she of course turned him down every time. Two of his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were often having to get him to stop annoying Lily.

Lily was sitting outside In the snowy courtyard when a girl approached her. "Hi." The girl said. "Hi." Lily replied. This girl was a Slytherin, she was wearing a Slytherin uniform. The girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, and seemed pretty skinny. She was also slightly pale.

"I'm Suzanne." The girl said. "I'm Lily." Lily replied. "I'm not like the other Slytherins, I'm not stuck up or think that muggle-borns are lower than me. I'm a pure-blood but I don't share those horrible beliefs." Suzanne says. "That's nice, I'm always careful around Slytherins since I've been bullied by a few of them." Lily says.

"Well I'm not like that, unlike Bellatrix and the others, I'm not joining the dark lord, I'm going to become a healer and do some good." Suzanne says. "I plan to be an Auror." Lily says.

"That's an interesting job." Suzanne says. "So is the healer job, I've just always wanted to help protect innocent people." Lily says.

Suzanne and Lily slowly become good friends.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry I've not updated In a while. Life has been a mess. The next chapter should hopefully not taken a century to be written and published.**


	8. Important Note

**Please read this Important note. I also swear In this just a warning**

My updates for _The Girl_ are starting to become Irregular. Usually I was updating once or twice a week or more. Now I'm lucky to update once a week. School isn't my only problem. I'm losing Inspiration for this story. If I don't have Inspiration for a story usually I stop writing it. I've been forcing myself to write chapters for _The Girl_.

_The Girl_ Is not completed or abandoned. I just don't see myself writing often updates. It's unfair to stop writing this story all together because I know some people enjoy this story and I wouldn't want to take this away from you all. But, it's not fair for me to keep forcing and making myself write a story that I honestly have lost Interest In.

When I started writing this story, I had big plans for it. This would be a great story and It **was **great. Maybe to you all it was great and maybe even when the updates started getting slower it was still great. But to me the author, it's gotten shitty. I won't delete _The Girl_ **but **updates will not be regular anymore. I'm sorry but I can't keep writing a story that I've lost

Writing was never suppose to turn into something I felt like I **had **to do. Writing was suppose to be something I **wanted **to do. I still want to write but not this story, not for a while. Maybe later on this month I'll start writing this story again. Or maybe it'll be next month in December. Hell for all I know it could be next year, 2020.

I want to focus on MCR fanfic instead of a Harry Potter one for now. I still enjoy Harry Potter but I need something new. I'm sorry I can't keep writing this story for a while. If you want you can unfollow/unheart my story, your choice.

Oh and I never really shipped Snilly, I made the mistake of writing something that would get attention instead of writing something that I could keep Inspiration for. I didn't hate writing a Snilly story. I just wish i started writing it for the right reasons.

If you want to cut my story out, that's perfectly fine. It's your choice and I won't beg you to keep reading or waiting if you don't wanna.

Maybe its selfish of me to stop this story to focus on another story when The Girl has been around longer than the idea for my new story has been. But, If I'm not truly happy writing then it might as well be a job (without pay). Writing is **not** and **never** will be a job to me. Nobody will change that for me.

If you still want to read things from me, You can find me on Wattpad RaveMalfoy. And I might start writing on Archive Of Our Own and my user there is RaveMalfoy I'm not done writing, I'm just taking a break from The Girl.


End file.
